


The Adventures of Auror Ron Weasley: The Case of Thorfinn Rowle

by ballerinaroy



Series: nineteen years later seems pretty far away [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Autumn has come, the dust from the war has settled and Ron Weasley’s Auror career has begun. When he’d thought about becoming an Auror, Ron had pictured chasing dark wizards across the globe, high stakes duels and harrowing acts of bravery, but his first few months have been much less saving children from escaped dragons and more ministry formalities and monitoring storefronts. Just as he’s starting to wonder whether going back to school really would have been so bad, Ron’s simple life of patrols and courtrooms is about to be shattered when he comes across one of the most high profile Death Eaters that has evaded the ministry’s clutches for years.Join Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville as they battle dark wizards and learn to navigate what a normal life is really like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I've been looking forward to this one for a long, long time. 
> 
> Many thanks to biguglybird for beta'ing!

**** In order to entice the shop owners of Diagon Alley to return to their buildings, a campaign had been launched which included several security measures both seen and unseen. Defensive enchantments had been cast all the way up and down the alley in addition to the extensive charms shop owners had been permitted to apply themselves. Hit-Witches and Wizards, in their signature forest green robes, patrolled the alley, marching up and down the cobblestone street importantly, their faces raised and a note of superiority in their expression. 

Less visible were the Aurors whom Gawain Robards, their recently reinstated leader, had patrol in disguise. According to the Head of the Aurors, this assignment was an opportunity for the new recruits to practice their skills of observation and deduction. Which was why, autumn of 1998, newly qualified Auror Ron Weasley found himself drinking copious amounts of polyjuice potion and hanging around middle age witches doing their shopping two days each week. 

The worst part about polyjuice, aside from the taste of course, was that more often than not—okay, every time—Ron lost several inches of his signature height. Ron was unaccustomed to many people being taller than him, and it always made him rather uncomfortable. In disguise, people didn’t  _ see  _ him anymore. He had to duck out of the way when people passed, and navigating through crowds was an exercise. 

Today, however, the street was pleasantly deserted with only a few witches and wizards meandering about. Ron knew from his many assignments here that as they got closer to lunch it would be packed with people running errands on their breaks, but there was no reason aside from a serious superiority complex that the Hit-Wizards needed to pay him any attention. 

“Move along there,” said a Hit-Wizard as they passed. 

Ron, who’d been sitting in the stoop of the defunct Weasley Wizarding Wheezy’s store, didn’t see a reason why he couldn’t be sitting there. He scowled as he got to his feet, but didn’t argue as he stretched and started down towards the Leaky Cauldron. He’d taken to sitting in the stoop of the twin’s shop due to its vantage point of both the Alley and the entrance to Diagon Alley. Not to mention that one day, when George finally wanted to leave his room, Ron didn’t want him coming back to a vandalized storefront. 

Feeling the eyes of the Hit-Wizards still on him, Ron ducked into the nearest shop while trying to make up his mind about whether or not to take another dose of potion now rather than waiting another half hour. From the window, he watched the wizards finally pass him and when he turned to duck back out of the store he found the shop owner staring at him expectantly. 

“Can I help you dear?” she asked in a perfectly friendly voice. 

Ron blinked, realizing he was in the apothecary. Not wanting to look too suspicious he shook his head and turned to the nearest barrel. 

“Er-no, just checking prices,” he said and the shopkeeper frowned at him. “For my wife.” 

Her smile rightened. Ron found it amazingly easier to simply say he was married and that it tended to ender him to the shop owners, a man doing things for his wife. 

“That’s sweet of you,” the witch said. “You let me know if there’s anything I can help you find.” And she returned to her weighing of what looked like alligator hearts. 

Ron sunk further into the store, pretending to check the prices of various things all the while keeping an eye on the street. The shop door opened again and a man stepped through, his hood still drawn. 

“Hello,” said the witch cheerfully. “Lovely weather we’re having.” 

“I need these,” he replied rather rudely, thrusting a list at her.

There was something familiar about his voice, but Ron didn’t know from where. The witch didn’t look too pleased to be spoken to in such a tone, but picked up the parchment and went about fulfilling the order. Ron wondered whether he shouldn’t queue to purchase something, perhaps he’d get close enough for a good look. He picked up a vial at random and began to inch closer. 

Still feet away, the man turned to look at him and though his face was still shadowed, Ron caught enough of a glimpse to suddenly remember where he’d heard that voice before. The night of Bill’s wedding, after they’d fled to Tottenham Court Road. Ron wondered why he hadn’t recognized him from his stature alone. 

Thorfinn Rowle towered over Ron in his disguise, giving him a nasty scowl before turning back to face the counter. Rowle had been one of those death eaters always on the outskirts of their radar while in the war and they’d presumed him dead after no one had heard from him after the events in the forbidden forest. 

Ron froze in place, wondering what to do. The hit-wizards outside would be useless in helping, not to mention the fair crowd that was meandering the streets as they got closer to lunchtime. He wondered if his patrons would be fast enough, only to remember that he was in disguise and that the average citizen had no reason to be sending off a Patronus in the middle of the day. 

His hesitation had gained the attention of Rowle who’s packages were almost finished. 

“That’ll be fifteen gallons and four sickles,” the witch said, handing over the paper sacks. 

Throwing his coins onto the counter, Rowle accepted the parcel, eyed Ron mincingly and marched out the door. Without thinking Ron chased after him but hadn’t made it over the threshold when Rowle turned and it was all Ron could manage to throw up a shield, deflecting the spell so it flew through the glass of the window, shattering it and a fire erupted inside. 

Before Ron could cast his own spell, before anyone even had the sense to scream, Rowle disappeared with a sharp crack. 

“He made a withdrawal,” Harry announced when he arrived at the scene a half-hour later. 

The Hit-Wizards had been quick to arrive at the scene and while it took some time to convince them of his identity, they’d been quick to assist in managing the crowd while a handful of Aurors combed through what remained of the storefront. No one had been hurt, thanks in part to the many protective enchantments that the shop owners had applied, and Ron had personally seen that the witch behind the counter made it to St. Mongos to be treated for shock. 

“What?” Ron asked, looking up from the vials he’d been sorting through to make sure that none were at risk for explosion. “From Gringotts? Why weren’t we notified?” 

“Since when have the goblins been good for anything that doesn’t benefit them?” Harry asked darkly. 

“They’ll be even less useful now that they know we’re on the case,” Ron said and Harry grinned at him. 

“It happened yesterday morning, took less than a thousand gallons,” Harry explained pushing aside the remains of a barrel, “The goblins didn’t think it was enough to warrant a notification.” 

“Not enough,” Ron scoffed, “That’s more than most people make in a month.” 

Harry merely shook his head. “Question is, why didn’t he take it all?” 

“Either thought less would go unnoticed or is planning something bigger and thinks he’ll be able to come back later,” Ron answered logically and Harry nodded. “According to the shopkeep he purchased knotgrass and boomslang skin.” 

“What else?” 

Ron pulled out the notepad he’d used to interview her, “bicorn horn, leeches and…” 

They looked at one another and at the same time said, “Polyjuice.” 

“It’s a good thing you were here,” Harry said, composing himself. “I’d hate to think what might’ve happened.” 

“Fat load of good I did,” Ron grumbled, “He made his purchase and next time he won’t be so open about it. What I don’t understand is why he didn’t just go to good ol’ Montmorency’s?” 

“Maybe it creeps him out as much as the rest of us,” Harry answered. “Only reason to go that far into Knocturn Alley is if you want to be cursed.” 

“And wouldn’t that be terrible,” Ron said sarcastically, they grinned at one another. 

They worked quietly for a minute, repairing the smashed vials and stacking them into boxes for Magical Accidents to sort through should they ever arrive on the scene. 

“He was making a legitimate purchase,” Ron said again, voicing the worry that kept bouncing around in his head. “If I hadn’t been there, then I don’t think anything would have happened.” 

“Well, then it was a good thing you were,” Harry replied without looking up. 

“How do you mean?” 

“Like you said, he was seeing what he could get away with. The bank, Diagon Alley on a Tuesday morning,” Harry replied, “If you hadn’t been here then he would have kept going and this way no one got hurt.” 

Ron nodded, not feeling much assured. 

“You did the right thing,” Harry said, catching the look on Ron’s face. “And if nothing else, we know he’s back and he’ll have to be more careful now that he knows that we’re onto him.” 

“He won’t though,” Ron pointed out. “He didn’t know it was me, all he knew was someone was following him. And he didn’t stick around to even see if I survived.” 

“Maybe we could trace him,” Harry said, looking excited. “We might still catch him, wherever he went.” 

Ron shook his head. “Too many people disapparated at the same time, I asked Jackson about it when he got here.” 

At the sound of his name, Jackson, a senior Auror whom Ron was most often paired with, looked up and came over. “Anything?” he asked, looking at the boxes they’d filled. 

“Nothing that looks too risky,” Ron answered, “And we got the fire out before it spread.” 

“Thank goodness for that,” Jackson said he looked at the growing crowd of people and then back at them. “I’ve got it from here, why don’t the two of you head back to the office and look through Magical Accidents, see there’s any chance they’ve caught wind of him.” 

“I’m happy to stay,” Ron said, feeling responsible for the storefront. 

Jackson shook his head. “I’m surprised the press isn’t here yet but they’ll make it impossible to leave once they get here. You two know him better than I do, I’d rather you be working on this than talking to reporters all evening.” 

At the mention of reporters, Harry and Ron shared and look and nodded. 

“Investigate what you can,” Jackson instructed them, “I’ll check in with you later.” 

  
  


So far in their two and a half month tenure as Aurors, Ron and Harry had been largely been spending their time shadowing other Aurors as on the job training. Being given their own task, even one as menial as going through old reports, Ron had to admit felt exciting. But as an afternoon of following up on Accidental Magic reports turned into a week, Ron found it far less exciting than before. 

They’d been all up and down the English countryside, meeting perfectly normal witches and wizards and finding to the letter what the initial findings had found to be true. The excitement of having an assignment all to themselves, even if they had to report on their progress after every outing, had worn off and Ron found himself looking forward to his shifts at Diagon Alley if only so he didn’t have to answer to every step he took. 

“It’d be nice if he’d show his face again,” Ron grumbled as he and Harry finished plotting out their afternoon. 

“Not that I want anyone to get hurt.” He said quickly to the look on Harry’s face. 

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head, “I was just wondering if we couldn’t draw him out somehow.” 

“Like set a trap?” Ron asked and Harry shrugged. “We’d have to know what he’s after, and so far it just seems he wanted to stock up on potion ingredients.” 

Harry sighed, slumping back into his chair. “I suppose we’ll just have to keep at it then.” 

“This shouldn’t take too long,” Ron said hopefully, picking up their list and scanning it. “We’ll be home in time for dinner.” 

He nodded, standing up. “The cottage outside of Bath first then?” 

“The cottage.” Ron agreed. 

The November air of the English countryside was a shock compared to the relative warmth of the muggle office park they’d just visited and Ron was grateful that they found the shelter of some trees to protect against the wind as they oriented themselves. 

“What’s this one?” Ron asked, peering doubtfully at the small cottage that looked rather rundown and abandoned. 

“According to the muggles, this place has been empty for years,” Harry replied, checking his notes. “Then, two months ago someone spotted smoke in the chimney and the place disappeared off the map.” 

It was their most promising lead of the day, which was why they’d saved it for last. Magical Accidents hadn’t even had time to look into it yet because according to them, it had belonged to Sacharissa Tugwood and they only suspected one of her relatives' muggle proofing the place. 

“Might as well get it over with,” Ron said without much enthusiasm. 

Harry pulled off the Invisibility cloak they’d been huddled under and Ron missed the little protection it’d provided. They passed through the nearly broken gate and up through the overgrown and frozen garden towards the front door. 

“Someone’s been here,” Ron said, peering in through the windows and found the front room stacked with boxes. 

As he spoke, Harry raised his fist and knocked on the wooden door which swung open under the 

“Hello?” Harry called. “Is anyone home?” 

There was no reply and they peered into the darkened front room. 

“Should we go in?” Harry asked doubtfully. 

“It is supposed to be abandoned,” Ron said with equal uncertainty. He gripped his wand and, with a final nod, pushed open the door the rest of the way. 

It was hard to see, but Ron didn’t risk lighting his wand as he stepped over the threshold. Unlike its unremarkable exterior, the front room gave plenty of indication that the home was occupied. Boxes stacked to the ceiling make the already small room feel rather cramped and the smell of herbs and other potion ingredients was overpowering. 

“Merlin,” Ron hissed, feeling the need to sneeze as he took in his surroundings. He pinched his nose with his free hand and took another hesitant step into

“Think anyone’s home?” Harry whispered from behind him and Ron shrugged. "Homenum Revelio.”

They waited with bated breath for a moment, but there was no indication of another soul and Ron felt himself relax, lighting his wand and turning to the nearest crate. Harry shut the door most of the way behind him, lighting his own wand and stepping towards the fireplace. 

“It’s still warm,” Harry announced, holding his hand over the ashes. “Whoever it was might not have been gone for long.” 

“Let’s get a quick look around and then report back,” Ron suggested and Harry nodded. 

“We don’t know it’s him,” Harry said hesitantly. 

“Whoever it was isn’t brewing all this for themselves,” Ron replied, inspecting a jar of a dark liquid which looked suspiciously like blood. “Sneezewort, belladonna? Nothing good can be going on here.” 

Carefully he closed the lid of the crate and looked over to Harry who had leaned in close to read the text of a rather recent looking book. Ron was just about to ask what was simmering in the cauldron when a noise outside cause them both to freeze. Hastily, Ron extinguished his wand, ducking low beside the nearest crate. 

His ears hadn’t deceived him and Ron watched in horror as the large, cloaked figure entered the gate and walked towards the door. Helplessly Ron looked to where Harry had been only to find the spot he’d been standing in invisible. 

“Shit,” Ron hissed, steadying his hand as he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. It wasn’t his strongest spell but he hoped that the darkened room and the shadows of boxes would be enough to hide him. 

It was just in time too. Blinded by the light of the door, Ron sunk further into an empty space as the figure ducked into the room and lowered his hood. The hulking figure froze just over the threshold and he held his breath as the still man surveyed the room as if looking for something. For a second Ron worried Harry had been discovered as Rowle pointed his wand suddenly but his spell merely caused a roaring fire to sprout in the fireplace, bathing the room in a warm light. 

It was with a false security that Ron watched Rowle lower his hood and hang his cloak on the peg by the door for before he removed his boots he grasped his wand again and muttered “Homenum Revelio.” 

Ron didn’t have time to think let alone duck behind the nearest crate as there was a sweeping sensation and his body was outlined. His only saving grace was that Rowle seemed to be as surprised as Ron to have found him standing there. They stared stupidly at one another, Rowle’s eyes widened in surprise. 

He quickly composed himself, his face twisting into a displeased grin and he snarled, “Weasley.” 

No longer the unknown friends of Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione had gained their own notoriety in the months that had passed. It was still alarming hearing his name come off a Death Eater’s lips, to be said with such venom. 

“What are you doing here?” Rowle snarled. 

“You had to have known that we were coming,” Ron told him in a voice that was surprisingly even. He knew he only needed to stall long enough for Harry to act. “Blowing up the Apothecary? It was only a matter of time before the Aurors came.” 

“And what? Have they sent you in here as bait?” He let out a horrible laugh and Ron gripped his wand, trying not to show his intimidation. As abrupt as his first spell came his second, “Crucio!” 

“Stupefy!” Ron shouted back and ducked out of the way as the curse came flying overhead. 

“You should know that the Wizengamont doesn’t take kindly to using unforgivable on Aurors,” Ron said from his hiding place. 

“I heard that they accepted you,” Rowle drawled. “They must be desperate.” 

Ron couldn’t deny that the insult stung but forced himself to remain silent, aiming his wand to cast again. From his crouching position, he watched as Rowle stalked around the room, trying to get a better angle. 

“Stupefy!” Ron tried for a second time, but the curse missed and crashed into a cauldron, tipping it over and Rowle had to throw himself out of the way as the neon green liquid began to eat through the table it had been resting on. 

“You think your backup would have arrived by now!” Rowle taunted and the crate closest to Ron blasted apart. “Or are you trying to prove something here Weasely? Did you really think you’d be able to take me on by yourself?” 

Ron clenched his teeth, jumping to his feet. “Incarcerous!” 

The ropes shot across the room, catching one of Rowle’s feet and causing him to stumble. 

“Relashio!” he shouted as Ron attempted another stunning spell but was blocked even before Rowle could regain his balance. 

“You think these schoolyard spells can stop me?” he laughed, again that horrible laugh. “I’ve mastered dark arts even your most twisted fantasies couldn’t imagine!” 

“Crucio!” he screamed again and this time Ron was not fast enough. Caught mid-stride, Ron fell to the floor, unable to stop from screaming out. 

Rowle was sneaking closer, his footsteps echoing through Ron’s crowded mind. Every inch of him felt on fire, like he was being flayed alive when he was finally released there was no possible way he was going to have skin.

“Immobulus!” 

Harry’s voice echoed around the room and finally, Ron was released from the pain. Rowle turned, engaging Harry in a duel and it took all of Ron’s strength to roll out of the way and take cover behind another of the crates. He took several gasping breaths, his ears ringing and even though the room swayed as he stood he forced himself to get to his feet. 

“Incarcerous!” he tried for a second time, binding the man’s feet together. 

His victory was short-lived and the triumphant smile vanished from his face as Rowle ignored the distraction and cast again at Harry. The stunner hit Harry clearly in the chest and he toppled out of view. Ron refrained from shouting after him, casting his own jinx that was neatly deflected. Rowle seemed to pay him no mind as he continued towards where Harry’s body had disappeared even after Ron had given up his place of safety, casting stunner after stunner, immobulus after immobulus, expelliarmus after expelliarmus. 

“Avis!” he roared as a last resort and it was only at this that Rowle turned in confusion as the birds swarmed his head, pecking his face incessantly. 

Rowle stumbled towards the open door, batting at the helpless conjured birds. “Ahh!” 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Ron roared and Rowle finally crashed to the ground with a resounding thud. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that back up had arrived, Ron had already relived the battle dozens of times. The petrification charm had yet to be lifted from their target and he’d tracked Ron with angry eyes as he first revived Harry before sending for backup. Thankfully, Harry had come to straight away and had been sitting, slumped against the wall, when Jackson had burst through the door. 

“You did good work,” Jackson, a senior auror who’d taken point upon his arrival, assured him once he’d finished hearing Ron’s account of the events. 

“What made you think of sending the birds after him?” Neville asked, chortling as they finished recounting what had happened. 

“Hermione,” Ron answered with a hesitant grin. “She sent them after me one time.” 

Neville chortled with laughter even as Harry shook his head at him. 

“It’s been nearly half an hour,” Harry pointed out, getting to his feet. He looked considerably less woozy than when Ron had first revived him. “If we don’t take the charm off then we’ll have to file for it.” 

Humanitarian restrictions. Most of their training had been on the job save for a week-long crash course on what was and wasn’t permitted within the scope of their job. How many stunners they were permitted to cast. How long a person could be unconscious before they needed to be revived. When they were dueling most of the rules went out the window, but after-

“Rennervate,” said Jackson after he ensured the ropes that Ron had conjured were secure. 

Rowle let out a long groan. It couldn’t be comfortable, being unable to move your limbs for so long. But whatever fleeting pity Ron had felt for the man vanished the moment he opened his mouth. 

“Hermione Granger,” he said, eyes boring straight into Ron’s “That mudblood will get what’s coming to her, just you wait you’ll-“ 

He flinched when Ron charged forward. 

“Silencio,” Jackson said, almost lazily, throwing out his other arm to restrain Ron. 

Ron wanted to fight him off but showed as much restraint as he could. Rowle’s eyes had a glint of amusement that Ron didn’t like. 

“Robards will be here soon,” Jackson explained, “He’ll take him to Azkaban.” 

Rowle snarled at them with no noise. Ron could still hear his heart pounding in his chest from when Hermione’s name had been uttered. Why had he been so foolish as to have brought her up? 

“You don’t think?” Ron asked quietly and Jackson shook his head. 

“Just trying to get under your skin.” Jackson excused the statement easily, looking up as his name was called by the Auror that had been checking Harry over. 

“Jackson,” she said nervously, “You need to take a look at this.” 

He departed, leaving Harry and Ron standing over Rowle who glared back at them. Ron glanced over at where Jackson and the female Auror, Bess? No, Dickerson? No- He didn’t quite like the way that Jackson was glancing back at them and speaking in such low voices that they couldn’t hear. He looked over at Harry who wore the same concerned expression and Ron took a step closer to eavesdrop better. 

“This isn’t just the old stuff,” she muttered, handing him what looked to be a clipping from the Daily Prophet. “Look at this, he was tracking them.” 

Was it just him? Or was she refusing to look in their direction? Ron glanced over at Harry who was already edging closer. 

“Nothing we can do about it now, Beth.” 

Beth, he knew he was close. 

“Robards will be here soon,” Jackson continued, “He can decide if they need to go into-“ 

He looked up to find them listening in and stopped abruptly, handing off the newspaper clipping he’d been holding and blocking the cabinet they’d been inspecting from view. Harry and Ron shared an alarmed look. 

“Both of you, go get checked out,” Jackson ordered sharply. 

“I’m fine-“ Harry started, but stopped at the stern look in his eye. 

“There’s nothing more to be done here,” Jackson continued. “Once we get the all-clear from Robards he’s going straight to Azkaban and we’ll just have to wait for Magical Catastrophes to catalog the scene.” 

Ron briefly thought it unfair that they were being sent away when they’d been the ones to capture him after all.

“The interrogation won’t take place until the morning,” Jackson said as if reading his mind. “If you’re cleared then you can join in. Longbottom.” 

Neville hurried over to take over Harry and Ron’s positions as Jackson steered them away from the cabinet and Beth’s still worried eyes. He stopped them once outside the run-down home and grabbed Ron’s arm, speaking in a voice that sounded rather forced for its calmness. 

“Your Hermione’s still at school, right?” 

Ron nodded. Jackson looked back towards Rowle thoughtfully and then added in an even lower voice, so only Ron and Harry could hear. “Perhaps it would be better for her to spend the night with you.” 

“You don’t think?” Harry asked worriedly and Jackson’s serious look eased. 

“Hogwarts is as safe as anywhere,” he told them. “But there’s no harm in being cautious.” 

Neither of them were fooled. 

“Sir-“ 

“Contact McGonagall from the hospital,” Jackson told them. “Gawain will meet you there.” 

Ron wanted to protest, wanted to know what exactly they’d found that had gotten everyone so worried but Harry was already wandering away, discreetly pulling the mirror from his pocket. Left with no choice but to follow, Ron pulled his own wand to send off his patronus. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” Hermione demanded, flying into his arms. 

“We’re fine,” Ron assured her, brushing back her hair to look into her eyes. 

She looked worn, as she always did when she came to them at the end of the week. Ron knew she pushed herself far too hard at school and strongly suspected she didn’t sleep well at the castle either. Gently he eased the overstuffed bag from her shoulder and set it aside, his bruised wrist aching from the unexpected weight. Hermione caught on at once, turning over his hand and inspecting the deep purple mark that he hadn’t even known he had until the healer had pointed it out to him. 

“I’m fine,” he repeated to her, taking her hand in his. 

“I’m the one that actually got hit mind you,” Harry interrupted them. 

Hermione flushed and kissed Ron before going over to fuss over Harry. 

“And you were lucky I was there to save your ass,” Ron teased, ducking when Harry picked up his water glass and waved it threateningly. 

“Boys,” Hermione muttered, already in the midst of doing her own diagnostic spell work and seemed worried by the results. “What happened?” 

“Rowle,” Ron told her without hesitation. 

She paled and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed. “Rowle?” 

They weren’t supposed to tell her, but they’d never been able to keep anything from Hermione. The story seemed much more exciting than when they’d been living it. 

“And you didn’t get a look at it?” Hermione asked when they’d finished telling her what had happened. She’d narrowed in at once on the conversation Jackson had been having before sending them off. They shook their heads. 

“Well, it was probably about all three of us,” she said logically after a moment, “Seeing as I’ve yet to have anything written just about me, thank goodness.” 

“But why now?” Harry posed and they all stared at one another for a moment. 

“Why ever?” Ron asked philosophically. 

They were cleared before they were released and were confined to the isolated ward with Neville sent to guard them. 

“I don’t know why they bother,” Harry said grumpily, peering out into the hallway at where Neville was leaning against the wall, “We are Aurors after all!” 

“I’m not,” Hermione pointed out without looking up from the book she was reading. 

Ron had already tried teasing her about doing homework at a time like this but Hermione had merely glared at him and said, “If we’d let the threat of dark wizards stop us from doing school work than we never would have made it past fourth year.” 

“You might as well be,” Neville said from the outside the door, to Hermione “Done as much as any of us.” 

“If you’re going to listen in you might as well join us,” Harry called out to him and Neville shook his head and resumed his upright position. 

“Can’t chat while on duty,” Neville said cheerfully to them. 

“Prat,” Ron muttered, watching Harry resume his pacing.

From down the corridor, Ron heard someone walking very quickly and tensed even as he realized it was only Gawain coming to see them. 

Gawain Robards, head of the Auror office, was hardly a cheerful man but rarely looked bothered either. Ron could only suppose that he’d seen more than his fair share of— to use a word Hermione didn’t approve of—shit in his career during He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s second rise to power. 

“What was in the newspaper articles?” Harry demanded at once when Robards had scarcely cleared the threshold. 

“What do you think Mr. Potter?” Robards grumbled, conjuring himself a chair and sitting down looking weary. He glanced back at Neville who in the hallway who’d inched forward at his arrival. “Longbottom might as well hear this too, it concerns you.” 

The heavy doors shut behind Neville and Ron watched as Robards checked their standard defenses. Harry sat on his bed again and they all stared at Gawain who, for the first time Ron could remember, looked upset. 

“It seems that Mr. Rowle had quite the obsession with you lot, particularly the three of you.” He began. “We recovered a sizable amount of evidence that suggested he’d been tracking your movements for a while.” 

Hermione looked fierce even as she leaned closer to Ron who put his arm around her protectively. 

“Aside from the usual, is there any reason he would hold an obsession?” Gawain posed. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at one another for a moment and it was Harry who explained what had happened that night at Tottenham Court Road and Ron who supplied the information that Narcissa Malfoy had provided the night they’d been taken to Malfoy Manor. 

“It only stands that he holds a grudge because we ruined his standing with You-Know-Who after we altered his memories,” Ron said. Even after everything, he couldn’t bring himself to say the name. 

Gawain nodded and seemed unsurprised by this information. 

“How thought out were his plans?” Neville asked. 

“It appears that his visit to Gringotts was to test what would happen more than anything,” Robards explained, “He wanted to see who would notice.”

“And the potions shop?” Harry asked. 

“Again, to see who was on his case,” Gawain answered. “I’ve been unable to determine whether he was hoping it was you two or not, but I can only suspect…” he trailed off and looked over at Hermione worriedly. 

“And what were his plans once he got us?” Ron asked of him, not liking the concern in his expression. 

“Mr. Rowle was unwilling to divulge his plans,” Robards answered after a moment. “But I’m sure it wouldn’t take much imagination.” 

Hermione shuddered against him. “I’m not going to be able to go back to school, am I?” she asked, sounding upset but not about to argue. 

“All of you will need to go into hiding for the remainder of the week. By then we’ll have the authorization for more—er—advanced methods of getting information.” 

They’d learned about those too during their crash course. It was alarming how similar the two sides were when it came down to it. 

“So long as we’re not given any unexpected information then all of you should be able to resume your normal routines.” Gawain finished. 

Ron looked over at Harry who looked as torn up as ever and didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what, or who, was on his mind. 

“My sister,” Ron said for Harry. “Should she-?” 

“She’s already returned home with your parents, Weasley,” Gawain answered and then, clearly not fooled, spoke to Harry, “I’d ask that you wait until the morning to contact her and only with appropriate cautions.” 

Harry looked as relieved as Ron felt and Hermione smiled up at him approvingly. 

“I’ve gotten authorizations to make portkeys to your homes,” Gawain told them, pulling his wand and summoning over the now empty glasses they’d been drinking from. “So they’ll be no need for anyone to see you.”

“Want to come ‘round Neville?” Ron asked him, wanting to know more about what had been revealed after their departure. 

Was it his imagination or was Neville refusing to meet his eyes? 

“I think it’d be better to return to your own homes tonight,” Gawain said in a firm voice, saving Neville from having to answer. 

“I think I’d better check on Gran anyway,” Neville said hastily, accepting the glass Gawain offered him. 

“Oh, do come round for tea tomorrow,” Hermione said. She too had a spark in her eyes. “I feel like I’ve hardly seen you since I’ve gone back to school. It’ll give us a chance to catch up.” 

Neville looked uncomfortable, but couldn’t think of an excuse fast enough and their last glimpse was him nodding before he disappeared in a flash. 

Ron pulled Hermione down onto the couch before she could catch sight of the dishes they’d been let pile up in the sink. She always made it a point to leave the place pristine when she left on Mondays and her current favorite thing to lecture them about was about how lazy it was to let the dishes soak rather than just doing the charm. 

Thankfully she didn’t argue or pull out her homework and settled down next to him. Harry hovered over them, looking indecisive. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked of him. 

“I just want to make sure Ginny’s alright,” Harry explained. 

“But Gawain said-“ Hermione started in on him, sitting up at once. 

“It’s not like I’m driving over there,” Harry argued, even though he looked conflicted himself. “I’ll use the cloak and it’ll only take a minute.” 

Hermione sighed and turned to Ron for backup. He could hardly argue with Harry, he’d the same gut reaction of wanting to make sure Hermione was alright when her name had first been uttered that night. 

“Just don’t tell her what’s going on, alright?” Ron advised, ignoring Hermione’s incredulous look. “She doesn’t need to worry about this, neither do mum or dad.” 

Harry nodded, looking relieved and disappeared into the other room. As expected Hermione turned on him at once. 

“Gawain said-“ 

“I know, Hermione,” Ron answered, pulling her close despite her resistance. “He’s worried about her, that’s all.” 

Harry reappeared in the room, his silvery cloak thrown over one shoulder. “I’ll be quick.” 

“Might as well leave the mirror with her,” Hermione pointed out, sounding grumpy. 

Harry nodded, throwing the cloak over him and disappeared with a pop. 

“You shouldn’t have encouraged him,” Hermione started again. “If it’s dangerous enough to pull us out of school-“ 

“Would you rather I have gone with him?” Ron asked, calling her bluff while at the same time the both of them knew perfectly well he never would have left her alone. 

“No,” Hermione answered, laying her head against his shoulder and taking his healing hand into hers. “I’d rather none of this be happening at all.” 


	3. Chapter 3

They were all late to wake up the next morning. Ron had fallen asleep in Hermione’s lap, listening to Harry’s low voice talking to Ginny in the other room. Unsurprisingly, Neville neglected the invitation for tea despite the three patronesses Hermione sent for him. He failed to show up until the next afternoon when Gawain made his appearance in the trio’s flat. 

“We check our defenses whenever we come home,” Harry told their boss as he pulled another chair from the kitchen so there’d be room for them all to sit before sitting down on Hermione’s other side. 

“You can never be too careful,” Gawain said harshly and Harry flushed. 

“Constant vigilance,” Ron said in an undertone, earning a grin from everyone in the room. 

“I’m afraid that we’re still waiting on approval for authorization on Virtiserum,” Gawain updated them once tea had been poured and passed around. “I’m certain we’ll get the approval, it’ll just take another couple of days.” 

“And seeing as tomorrow’s Friday I’m guessing it’ll be Monday before we hear anything,” Harry said grumpily.

“Couldn’t Kingsley authorize it?” Ron asked. 

“ _ Minister _ Shackabolt is making efforts to let the ministry run by its rules,” Robards explained sternly. “Should we not get approval by mid week he’s assured me he’ll step in but as the case isn’t highly visible he’s not inclined to overstep to get this resolved.” 

Ron could understand Kingsley’s hesitance to insert himself into every minor matter—they themselves had been apart of several long meetings over the summer to discuss plans to restore the ministry to it’s natural process— but he didn’t like the idea of having to wait so long in hiding. 

“Could we go back to work?” Harry asked. 

Gawain shook his head. “We haven’t been able to find any evidence of cohorts but our targets would be wise to keep that as secretive as possible. Until we can be certain I think it’s best to be cautious here.” 

“And what about the papers?” Harry pressed. “Could we take a look at them?” 

“I’ve already been through them myself,” Gawain said, “I don’t have any new information than yesterday.” 

Ron, who’d been looking at Neville as Gawain spoke, again had the feeling that this wasn’t the entire truth and shared a knowing glance with Harry. 

“Could we go back to work?” Harry asked. 

Gawain shook his head. “We haven’t been able to find any evidence of cohorts but our targets would be wise to keep that as secretive as possible. Until we can be certain, I think it’s best to be cautious here.” 

“I take it that means me returning to school is out of the question,” Hermione said and nodded when Gawain gave her a sorry look. 

“I’ve already been in touch with the Headmistress and she’s working on getting your work compiled,” Gawain told Hermione and she gave him a grateful smile. 

“Is there any more information on why he’s targeting us?” Ron posed. 

Gawain shook his head but it was evident that he was hiding something from the way that he and Neville glanced at one another. Rather abruptly he stood, checking his watch. 

“I’d really must be going,” he said though it’d scarcely been ten minutes since he’d arrived. “I’ll check in with you all tomorrow with news either way.” 

Neville stood too but Hermione was too quick for him. “Oh, please stay Neville. You said you’d come over for tea.” 

Neville shot Gawain a pleading look that was ignored and then sat back down reluctantly. “Oh, alright then, but I can’t stay long.” 

“Until tomorrow,” Gawain said in departure and disappeared with a pop. 

Harry was already casting Muffilito and they all leaned in closer to him. 

“What do you want to know?” he asked wearily. 

“What are they keeping from us?” Ron demanded. “And don’t tell me this is just a precaution, I saw the look on Jackson’s face.” 

“Not to mention we’ve never seen Robards so much as flinch,” Harry went on. “and then he comes in the room yesterday looking as close to worried as I’ve ever seen.” 

“Hermione,” he pleaded, “Are you sure-?” 

“That I want to know what the threats on my life are?” she asked in a firm voice. “Yes, Neville I’m quite sure.” 

Neville stared at them all for a moment, giving each one a pleading look before closing his eyes. He looked rather disturbed as he spoke. 

“It hasn’t just been since he’s resurfaced,” Neville began, looking quite disturbed even with his eyes closed. “A lot of the information he has dates back to before V-Voldemort’s fall, way back to when we were in school. He seemed to think that if he could capture all of you, or even just one that he’d make it into the inner circle.” 

“Back when we were in school?” Harry repeated. 

“It goes all the way to the Department of Mysteries,” Neville confirmed, finally opening his eyes, “He’s even got some stuff on Ginny, Luna and me, but he was rather focused on the three of you. After Lucius and that lot were captured we think he saw an opportunity to rise in Voldemort’s ranks. Thankfully the three of you were protected well enough but he had a lot more information than made any of us comfortable.” 

They all stared at one another, giving Neville a brief reprieve. 

“So it wasn’t just Tottenham Court Road?” Ron asked. 

Neville shook his head. “It’s not when it started, but it certainly didn’t help. We’re pretty sure he knew something strange happened there, not to say your spell work wasn’t good, Hermione, but even the best memory charms leave gaps if you know where to look.” 

Hermione looked upset but she pressed on. “Why now though? What good will hurting us do him?” 

“That’s what Robards needs him authorization for,” he answered with a shrug. “We can speculate all we want; feeling isolated, mad about being defeated by a bunch of kids, knowing there’s another dark wizard coming ...but we won’t know for certain until Robards can interrogate him.” 

In the back of his mind, Ron was always prepared for the next one, but the thought was rather terrible that they’d be fighting another legion of dark wizards so soon. They’d just barely recovered from the war that had stolen their last seven years, were still cleaning up the remains. The idea that another one was to follow….

“Anything else?” Harry asked. 

Neville shook his head. “Just some pretty dangerous potion ingredients, not to mention all of the tracked substances. We had to get the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to transport it all out of there, they were happy enough mind. Not every day they get to a scene that isn’t already exploded.” 

He looked slightly more cheerful to have gotten it all off his chest though it only made the pit in Ron’s stomach grow to have heard it all. He didn’t have to look at Harry and Hermione to know they were equally disturbed and as much as he enjoyed Neville’s company he rather wished for him to depart so they could discuss the new information themselves. 

“Will you stay for dinner?” Hermione asked him politely even as Ron kicked her ankle. 

Thankfully Neville shook his head. “I was serious about needing to go, Gran’s thrilled to have me home and made a whole to-do list to celebrate.” 

“You really need to find your own place, mate,” Harry said. 

Neville shook his head as he stood, “Can’t afford to given what flats go for round here, what with everyone coming out of hiding. Not to mention our vault is still locked up.” 

“Well, we’ll have to get together soon,” Hermione said, standing up to hug him goodbye. 

He waved at the other two and was gone with a pop. Harry was on his feet at once, “I think I’d better-“ 

Ron waved him on as Harry went to the other room rather obviously to call Ginny. 

“What was that look about?” Ron stretched out on the couch. He felt rather sore compared to yesterday. 

“What look?” Hermione asked, gathering the empty teacups and sent them off to the sink to be washed. 

“When Neville was talking about the memory charm?” Ron questioned. 

Hermione took a long moment before she finally turned to him. “I was thinking about my parents.” She admitted softly, sinking back down onto the couch. 

Ron sat back up and looked at her worriedly. “Hermione?” 

Before school had started Ron and Harry had spent time urging her to take the time to go and correct her parents’ memories. They’d both planned on accompanying her to Australia, doing what they could to support her when she went to collect them. But Hermione had always refused, claimed that there was too much to do and not enough time to go. 

Ron placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder but she didn’t react, didn’t look at him choosing instead to stare intently at her hands bunched in her lap. 

“I haven’t been ready to face them, and I thought that I had time and that they wouldn’t know any different but I never thought about them being able to notice there was something missing and-“ Hermione spoke without breathing and broke off in a sob. 

Hastily Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as Harry came hurrying from the other room, the mirror still grasped in his hand. 

“Parents,” Ron mouthed over the top of Hermione’s head and Harry’s expression turned from worried to sympathetic as he took the armchair. 

“We could go you know,” Ron told her gently. “Take a long weekend, get them sorted.” 

“I wouldn't even know where to begin,” Hermione said in a small voice. “I don’t—what if I don’t know how?” 

“I thought you said you knew how to reverse it,” Harry said, sounding equally distressed. Ron glared at him and quickly Harry amended, “I just mean, you’re brilliant at magic, Hermione I’m sure-“ 

“Yes, well I’m not,” she said shortly. “They’re my parents. I don’t want to do anything I’m not positive about.” 

“Kingsley cleared you,” Harry reminded her. 

“Of being charged with a crime, sure,” Hermione cried. “But imagine what people will think. I did life-altering magic that they didn’t consent to. If I mess this up-“ 

She off in a sob and buried her face into Ron’s chest. He looked down at her worriedly and wrapped his arms around her automatically. 

“What’ll it take?” he asked her when her sniffles had subsided. 

“Sorry?” she asked, peeking up at him. 

He looked over to Harry who nodded encouragingly. “What’ll it take, Hermione? What do you need to be certain?” 

It took another minute, but she raised her head and looked pensive. “It’s all just theory. I need someone to verify that what I think I’m doing is right. And no offense, but you two-“ 

“Aren’t as brilliant as you,” Ron said quickly. “Yes, we know.” 

“We’ve been saying it for years, Hermione,” Harry added and she smiled at them. 

“The good news is you’re going to a school with some of the most brilliant witches and wizards around,” Ron said, cheerily.

“What about Flitwick?” Harry asked. “Couldn’t you ask him?” 

“He’s bound to be suspicious,” Hermione said doubtfully. “I couldn’t just go straight up to him and start posing questions.” 

“Why not? It’s what we did for years,” Ron pointed out and to the doubtful look on her face, “Oh, come on. In second year you got Lockhart to sign a form  _ for a bit of extra reading _ . We were twelve and you convinced him to let us into the restricted section.” 

“Lockheart was an idiot,” Hermione pointed out. 

“True,” Harry agreed, “but the point is, Professors never ask too many questions.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Hermione said, looking thoughtful. “I could write up a whole list of questions, say I’m revising for N.E.W.T.s, memory charms are bound to come up in some fashion.” 

Ron refrained from making a comment that she was months away from taking exams and instead chose to say encouragingly, “There you go.” 

Hermione smiled at them. “Thanks.” 

“Any time,” Harry assured her and Ron kissed the side of her head. 

“Now, let's sort out dinner so you can get working on that list.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogwarts students, exiting their carriages in straight lines reminded Ron nothing of his time at Hogwarts. The usual chaos of the station was absent as they filed out of the carriages and, with only minimal chatter, queued to be checked off a list before boarding the train. 

Ron and Harry, among those assigned to patrol the station, watched them from the end of the station, equally waiting for Hermione and Ginny as they were monitoring for any suspicious activity. They didn’t have any reason to believe that anyone would be foolish enough to attack the station, and Gawain had said as much when he’d gone over assignments the afternoon before. According to him, their duty was to be present, to assure the public that their children were safe. 

Ron wasn’t going to complain. Watching the train pull away from the station on September 1 st had been utterly strange and the easy assignment of patrolling the corridors of the nice warm train his girlfriend was riding wasn’t an opportunity he was going to pass on. 

“It’s weird,” Harry said, “Being so close to the school and not going to it.” 

“Starting to wish you’d gone back to school?” Ron asked jokingly but Harry merely sighed and said wistfully, “Somedays.” 

He’d been in a mood for weeks now and Ron could hardly blame him. The triumph of having captured Rowle had been short-lived and almost immediately their lives had returned to patrols and shadowing and the other mundane tasks that made Ron at times question his career choice. He was looking forward to the holiday, even if they’d only been able to secure a few days off to spend with their family. 

“Gawain say anything to you about our meeting on Monday?” Ron asked, rubbing his gloved hands together and wondering whether Hermione might know a spell that would charm them to keep warm. 

Harry nodded, “He wanted to run over everything about Rowle so we could transport him to the Ministry Monday afternoon. Going to spend the evening in the holding cells there before his trial.” 

Another carriage pulling up interrupted their conversation. Seemingly divided by year, the crowd of students grew taller with every carriage and slightly bolder. Ron and Harry stepped forward to open the thestral pulled carriages—what Ron wouldn’t give to not be able to see the sickly creature—and waved as a group of fourth or perhaps fifth-year girls batted their eyes and giggled at them. 

“We were never that small, were we?” Ron commented, shaking his head. 

Harry snorted, closing the door and sending the carriage off. “No, you were never that scrawny.” 

Another replaced it and as Ron moved to open the door, it burst open and a mass of hair flew into his arms. Stunned, he wrapped his arms around Hermione at once as she let out a laugh. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked in surprise. “I thought they were sending you over by year.” 

“We convinced some sixth years to let us cut in front,” Ginny explained as Harry helped her down. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Harry chastised, but he was looking happier than Ron had seen him in a great while. 

“And who’s going to report us?” Ginny asked teasingly. 

Across the way, Ron saw another Auror looking over at them and he gave Hermione a quick kiss before setting her down, realizing how unprofessional it might look. 

“Oh, hello Harry, Ron,” Luna said, emerging third from the carriage. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“Luna, I told you they would,” Ginny said somewhat impatiently, “Remember when we were talking about the Aurors?” 

Ron missed Luna’s reply as he caught Hermione looking him up at down. “What?” he asked, checking to make sure he didn’t have a stain on his front. 

“You look nice,” Hermione said warmly, a familiar look in her eyes. “The uniform suits you.” 

Ron straightened, feeling his neck growing hot. “Who knew Hermione Granger had a thing for men in uniform?” 

Hermione shook her head, blushing herself and dropped her voice so only he could hear. “Only the handsome ones.” 

It took him a second to recover and she looked incredibly pleased with herself.

“You, uh, you’d better keep things moving,” He said, clearing his throat and trying to focus. “We’ve got the last car, try and get a compartment in there.” 

She winked at him but obediently got into the line. “See you soon.” 

  
  


Though they’d gotten the car at the end, news spread quickly enough and plenty of students found an excuse to wander to their station. They caused no trouble and made the journey back to King’s Cross entertaining. People Ron hadn’t seen since before they’d left school kept coming up to shake their hands, but had the sense not to linger for too long. Almost too soon, they were back at Platform 9 3/4, helping unload trunks from compartments amid families joyfully reuniting. 

The platform was just as crowded as it had been on September 1 st and among those coming to retrieve their loved ones, Ron was unsurprised to see both of his parents. 

“It’s a shame you boys have to work today,” his mum said as he and Harry finally exited the train. 

“We’ve got the holiday off,” he reminded her as she pulled him into a hug. “And we’ll be round for dinner tonight.” 

“What have you got planned for today?” Harry asked, obliging her in a hug as well. 

“Oh, I thought we’d go out to lunch, get some shopping done,” mum answered, beaming at Hermione and Ginny. “I’d hoped that George would come, but it’ll be nice to have a day, just us girls.” 

“Oh,” Ron said, looking at Hermione and in a quiet voice he asked, “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Hermione said, looking a little puzzled at his question. “Will we see you there?”

Ron shrugged. “Depends on how long it takes to clear the platform.” 

“Potter, Weasley!” Jackson called from across the platform, waving them over. 

“Go on,” Ron’s mother encouraged, “We’ll see you tonight.” 

Ron moved in to give Hermione a kiss but felt his mother’s eyes on him and settled for a hug. “Be careful, yeah?” 

“I should be saying that to you,” Hermione replied, kissing his cheek anyway. 

  
  


“We were wondering when you’d get here,” Ginny said in greeting as they walked through the kitchen door. 

Hermione brightened at the sight of them and hurried over. “How was work?” 

“Fine,” Harry answered, pulling off his hat. “Gawain pulled us off of patrol halfway through, we’ve just been in the office.” 

“Yes, someone kept causing blockages in the street,” Ron teased. “People kept wanting autographs for some reason.” 

Harry scowled, dropping into a chair beside Ginny who looked delighted. “Handing out autographs are you?” 

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, looking embarrassed. 

Ginny giggled, pushing him playfully and he gave her a smile. Ron turned to find Hermione staring at him still. “What?” 

“Oh, er, could you help me with something?” she said and without thinking, he followed her into the cupboard, crowding in with her. Before he could even light his wand, she turned catching him by surprise by throwing her arms around him and kissing him hurriedly. 

“What is it that you needed help with?” he asked in a low voice, several minutes later. 

“Oh, er, nothing,” Hermione said, looking dazed. “I just wanted you alone.” 

He grinned, stooping down to kiss her again. 

“Do you think I was obvious?” she asked, breaking off suddenly. 

Ron shrugged and could just make out her whole face flushing. She looked embarrassed and buried her face in his shoulder. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered in her ear, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. “We are teenagers you know, we’re supposed to be snogging in cupboards.” 

“Don’t let your mum here that,” Hermione whispered back, “She seemed to be under the impression that I was staying here over the holiday.” 

“She what?” Ron asked, worried for a moment that his plans of waking up to Hermione every morning were being taken from him. 

“Don’t worry,” Hermione said at his expression. “I just acted confused.  _ Why would I when all my stuff is at home? _ ” 

“Brilliant you are,” said Ron, relieved. “Sorry, you got stuck with them today. I’d hoped to get the day off-“ 

“I got to see you this morning,” Hermione reminded him. She raised her head but didn’t remove her arms from around his neck. “Besides, I  _ like _ your mother Ron. I have spent the last five summers here, remember?” 

He shrugged. There was still a part of him that separated Hermione his  _ friend _ from Hermione his  _ girlfriend _ . He had to remind himself that nothing had changed about their relationship really, aside from the snogging and hand holding which was rather nice. 

“It was nice,” Hermione continued. “We went for tea and got our Christmas shopping done. Well, they did. I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to give much this year.” 

“That’s alright, you can tack your name onto my gifts.” Ron offered. 

Hermione looked at him strangely. “Really? Don’t you think it’s a bit soon?” 

“A bit soon?” Ron asked, confused. 

“To give gifts as a couple?” Hermione clarified.

“Oh,” Ron said. Truthfully it didn’t feel strange to give gifts as a couple. “No, I meant with Harry and I. We bought all our gifts together too.” 

“Ah,” Hermione said, her worry disappearing. “I suppose it’d be alright then.” 

They stood there, smiling stupidly at one another. In the kitchen, Ron could hear Ginny and Harry quietly talking about something. 

“We should get back out there,” Hermione said quietly. 

“Eh,” he answered, pulling her close. “I think they’ll survive a few more minutes without us.” 

“Forget what you were looking for?” Harry teased when they finally slid out of the cupboard several minutes later. 

“You were in there an awfully long time trying to remember,” Ginny continued with a look of mock concern. 

Ron flipped them both off where Hermione couldn’t see and walked around the table to sit opposite them. A letter sat unfolded between the two of them but before Ron could make out any of the words, Ginny began putting it away hurriedly.

“What’s this?” Ron asked, trying and failing to grab it. 

“None of your business,” Ginny answered, her cheeks turning pink. 

Ron couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her so flustered. He looked to Harry hopefully, but he looked away pointedly. 

“The Holyhead Harpies?” Hermione provided, reading over Ginny’s shoulder. “Has Gwenog written you then?” 

Ginny glared up at her. “You promised to keep quiet you know.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, coming around the table to take a seat next to Ron. All the while, Ron looked at his sister expectantly and she gave in with a sigh. 

“Oh, alright, but you have to keep this quiet mind,” Ginny warned in a low voice. “I don’t want mum and dad knowing until it’s official.” 

“Keep what a secret?” he pressed. 

“Gwenog Jones came to our match this fall and McGonagall introduced us after the game. She was impressed with my flying and asked to come to a practice over break,” Ginny explained. 

“Brilliant,” Ron said, trying not to sound as shocked as he felt. “Is she wanting you to try out?” 

“I’m not sure,” Ginny said, sounding conflicted. She pulled the letter out from under the table and passed it over for them to read. “She said I’d just be meeting the players, but I don’t know if I should bring a broom or not.” 

She looked over at Harry worriedly as Ron scanned the letter. 

“Could you charm a bag for her?” Harry asked Hermione. “You know, so she could fit it.” 

“I could not,” Hermione said, sounding exasperated. They looked at her questioningly. “Have the both of you forgotten that undetectable extension charms are pretty heavily regulated? I did this knowing it was illegal.” 

“Tons of people know about your handbag,” Ron pointed out. 

“Yes, and I’d just the same not press my luck,” Hermione answered. 

“Thanks,” Ginny said to Harry. “But I wouldn’t want to risk the enchantments on my broom anyway.” 

She pulled the read letter back towards her and fretted over folding it. “I guess I’ll just have to bring it with me. I don’t want to have to come back and have mum or dad catch me.” 

“You could leave it at our flat.” Harry offered suddenly. Ginny brightened at the suggestion. 

“Really?” she asked gratefully. “I’ll be able to get in?” 

Their protective enchantments still only permitted the three of them entrance and Harry, realizing that they’d have to alter them, looked over at Ron and Hermione for permission. 

“Sure,” Ron shrugged. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow anyway,” Hermione pointed out. “I’ll be able to let you in.” 

Ginny nodded, looking relieved and glanced around the kitchen again. “Remember, I’m not telling anyone about this until something’s official, alright?” 

She was looking straight at him and Ron rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ginny, I do know how to keep a secret. Believe it or not, I’ve had a fair amount of practice over the years.”

As much as Ron hated waking up the next morning and having to go to work, he had to admit that Hermione seeing him off made it all the better. Well, that was until-

“If the pair of you had come back to school with me then you could be in pajamas too,” Hermione pointed out as she stood in her dressing gown and slippers, sipping a cup of tea and looking smug. 

“Yes, but if I were in school then I wouldn’t’ve had enough money for your present,” Ron answered smoothly. 

Hermione smiled widely. “You shouldn’t.” 

“You don’t know what it even is yet,” he pointed out. 

“It’s from you,” she answered, kissing him. 

Harry rolled his eyes at them. “You’re all set with Ginny?” 

“Yes, Harry,” Hermione said patiently, pulling her housecoat a little tighter around her. He looked at her expectantly and she indulged him. “She’s going to drop off her broom at ten, and if anyone asks she’s out for lunch with you.” 

“Thanks,” he nodded. 

Hermione smiled at them. “Go on then, be Aurors. I’ll be enjoying my holiday without either of you.” 

Harry grinned, heading first towards the fireplace. “Alright, see you later.” 

“Well,” Gawain said several long hours later as he flicked his wand to roll up the scroll they’d all just finished signing. “All that’s left is for the trial to go smoothly tomorrow and then we’ll be able to put this Rowle business behind us.” 

Ron would have thought he would have looked more pleased about finishing up the case that had occupied their time for almost two months now, but Gawain looked like he could use a cheering charm or two. 

“You’ve notified Azkaban that we’re coming?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Gawain nodded, already pulling another scroll towards him. “Jackson’ll accompany you this afternoon.” 

“Is there anything else you need from us, Sir?” Harry asked.

“No, no,” Gawain said, dismissing them. “Just ensure you’re on time tomorrow, we never quite know how the Wizengamont’s schedule will -” 

“Ron?” Hermione’s voice issued from Harry’s robe pocket. 

Harry broke off mid-sentence and they glanced at one another in alarm before Harry had the sense to pull the mirror from his pocket. Ron reached for the shard of mirror hurriedly. 

“Hermione?” he asked, bringing it up to eye-level. “Hermione, what’s wrong?” 

Her eyes were as wide amid-sentences he’d ever seen them. She opened her mouth to say something and then froze. 

“Hermione?” he asked in alarm. 

“What’d you get me for Christmas, fifth year?” 

Ron felt his ears turning red. “Perfume?” 

She eyed him for a moment as if trying to determine something and then whispered in a terrified voice, “Come home, come home now.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had her wand drawn and was pacing in front of their bedroom when they arrived seconds later. She looked at him in fear and then pointed her wand at Harry. 

“When we used polyjuice second year, who was I attempting to turn into?” 

Harry blinked at her for a moment, “Millicent Bulstrode.” 

Hermione’s face flooded with relief and she flung herself into his arms. Ron stared at her as her eyes welled up with tears and she refused to look at him. Before either of them could react Gawain had appeared in the middle of the sitting room. 

“He’s in there,” Hermione whispered, pointing at the bedroom but refusing to look that direction. “I stunned them, but I don’t know-” 

She broke off in a sob and Ron watched Harry pat her hopelessly. Gawain wasted no time, charging into the bedroom wand first and then stopped in the doorway, glancing back at Ron suspiciously. 

“What’s going on?” Ron demanded, following the head Auror but he didn’t make it to the threshold before freezing in fear. “How in bloody hell…?” 

He could only stare down at his own stunned form for a moment before he was shoved, roughly, against the doorframe and Gawain’s wand was digging into his neck. He heard Harry cry out in horror and Hermione’s voice cut across, “It’s him, I know it is.” 

Ron glanced over to see that Hermione was fighting to get out from behind Harry. She had tears running down her face and Ron was alarmed to see her clothes were disheveled. The sight of her was like a punch in the gut. What had his body double done? 

“Whose patronus did we see in the forest?” Harry asked, still fighting to keep Hermione behind him. 

“Snape’s, it was a doe,” Ron answered and he drew a deep breath with Gawain withdrew at Harry’s nod. 

Hermione finally broke away, coming to his side and he wrapped his arm around her, guiding her from the doorway and from Gawain who was approaching the stunned body double still lying face down on the ground off the side of the bed. The person’s hair was alright lightening and stretching out. Ron felt like he was going to be sick as she watched the transformation and he wanted to pull Hermione away from whoever had tricked her, had used his own body to gain her trust. 

“Potter,” Gawain said, “Go and fetch whoever is at the office and then ensure Azkaban is put on lockdown. I think they’ll find a prisoner missing.” 

Unable to not know, Ron looked back in the bedroom and for the second time, he stared down at the motionless form of Thorfinn Rowle.

Their flat had never been so full. They’d largely declined company for their lack of furniture and in favor of safety and Ron wasn’t sure this many people had ever stepped foot in the flat before today. He, Harry and Hermione were all sitting together on the couch, closer than they strictly needed to be, and Robards had finally joined them after ensuring Rowle had been safely transported back to the ministry where Jackson and Neville were standing guard until Gawain’s return. 

“Hermione,” Robards said in a soft voice, “Can you tell me what happened?” 

The pair of Aurors that had been lingering in the kitchen stopped talking suddenly and Ron could feel them listening in. Hermione glanced first to him and then to Harry for encouragement before speaking. 

“How did he get in?” Gawain asked gently, looking not at them but at Hermione. 

“I altered the enchantments to let Ginny in this morning,” Hermione said without looking at either of them. “I had something of hers that needed picking up. I didn’t think-“ 

None of them had thought. It had seemed so simple to allow Ginny over, it hadn’t even occurred to Ron that letting someone else inside of their safe bubble would put them at risk. Ron couldn’t bear to look over at Harry but could sense his distraught expression, the clenched jaw and guilt plaguing his face. 

“After she left I went to the store to pick up some things,” Hermione went on. “I checked the enchantments when I got back, but I didn’t think to-“ she broke off, looking guilty herself and Ron resisted putting his arm around her. “I made lunch and I thought I’d read, only I must’ve dozed off because the next thing I knew I’d woken to R—him, standing at the foot of the bed.” 

“Something felt off instantly, from the way he was staring at me, but I almost never nap during the day so I figured that I was just groggy. He crawled into bed with me and I asked him how his day was, and if everything was alright and he told me he just needed me and he…he lay his head on my chest. It felt—heavy, I don’t know how else to explain it, but it just wasn’t right. And then…then he started kissing me and I felt like I was kissing a stranger. 

“I broke off and told him that I’d heard back from my cousin, that she’d wanted to know if we could come over boxing day. And he said it’d be nice and that’s when I knew for sure. I don’t have any family. O-only I think he knew because he pinned me down when I tried pulling away and…” she struggled for air and her voice was higher than normal when she continued. “Luckily I’d fallen asleep on top of my wand and I was able to grab it before he knew what was happening. I stunned him and pushed him off me and…” 

Hermione glanced at Ron and then ducked her head into Harry’s shoulder and Ron couldn’t even blame her. He felt sick. 

“And then called Ron?” Gawain prompted gently. 

“And I asked him something only he’d know,” Hermione confirmed without looking up. “Or I suppose Harry or Ginny’d know, but no one else.” 

Gawain nodded, satisfied and the pair in the kitchen began whispering to one another. “Is there anything more?” 

Hermione shook her head, wiping the tears from her face as Gawain pulled the transcribing quill from the air and began looking over the parchment it’d been scribbling on. 

“How’d he escape?” Hermione asked in a stronger voice. 

“We don’t know yet,” Gawain said patiently. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” her voice was rising in pitch. 

“Until I’m able to conduct an investigation-” 

“He already almost took out Harry,” Hermione said fiercely, “I was pulled from school because you thought he was too much of a threat and then you allow him to escape.” 

“Miss Granger,” he said in a placating tone that even made Ron wince, knowing what was coming. “These things take time.” 

“It shouldn’t take time,” she hissed. “These things shouldn’t be happening at all!” 

Gawain blinked at her in surprise and Ron knew he wasn't accustomed to being spoken to like this. 

“How am I supposed to trust you with them if you can’t even manage to keep someone they’ve captured?” Hermione’s voice was rising in pitch

“Trust me?” he asked in confusion, looking to both Harry and Ron for clarification. 

“It took everything to keep each other alive for seven years and now I’m supposed to be trusting you with my best friends but you can’t even manage to keep someone they’ve already captured under lock and key!” her voice had reached a pitch that was uncomfortable to listen to. “Ron and Harry, they’re all I’ve got left after the war that you had no role in ending! I have to know you can keep them safe because after everything we’ve been through, I can’t lose them.” She was sobbing again, trembling from the effort of shouting and Ron became worried that she was about to use her wand on his boss. “Not like this.” 

There was a ringing silence following her outburst and Ron stared between Hermione and Gawain in alarm. 

“You three have handled things most adults still do not know how,” Gawain said in a low voice, staring directly into Hermione’s eyes. “If I could sit here and promise their safety I would-” 

Hermione whimpered. 

“-but you know as well as I what is out there. And without them, without people like them, we’ve no hope of making the world a safer place, for anyone.” 

  
  


Ron hated to worry his parents, but between the Burrow and a safe house, there really was no option. 

“What’s happened?” his mother demanded, searching all three of them worriedly but narrowing in on Hermione and wrapping her in a fierce hug. 

“Rowle,” Harry provided, looking straight at Ginny who’d been sitting with her parents at the kitchen table. 

Ginny froze midway through standing and stared at Hermione in horror. 

“I’m alright,” Hermione said meekly, escaping his mother’s grip. “He didn’t hurt me I-“ 

But Ron’s mum was already pulling her into a chair and healing the faint bruising on Hermione’s neck. 

“The flat’s compromised,” Ron said, watching his mother work carefully. Only in passing had he ever considered learning healing spells. He really needed to ask her for advice. “We’re working on finding a new place but until then…” 

“You’re always welcome here,” his dad said firmly. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Harry and Ginny share a significant look and seconds later heard them speaking in low voices. 

“Is Rowle-?” his mum asked. 

“Yeah,” Ron supplied, wanting to feel proud of Hermione but finding it difficult knowing the circumstances. “He didn’t get away.” 

Finished with healing what she could see, Ron watched his mother fret over Hermione for a moment longer before releasing her. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said meekly, rising from her chair. 

Ron went to her side automatically but didn’t miss how she flinched when he reached for her and his hands hung lamely at his side. He could feel his parents watching them and suddenly the kitchen felt much too hot. 

“Percy’s bedroom is open,” his mother offered Hermione gently and Ron looked at her in alarm to find she had tears in her eyes. “Or I could make you a cup of tea? Have you had anything to eat, I could-“ 

“I’m fine,” Hermione said in a faraway voice. “I think I’d like like to turn in.” 

“Right,” his mother said, a catch in her voice. “You know where everything is then. If you need anything…” 

“Thank you,” Hermione said politely, already turned towards the stairs. 

Ron followed her automatically and it was only when they were on the landing outside of Ginny’s room that it occurred to him she might not want followed. He fell a few steps behind but didn’t stop as she continued up past Percy’s bedroom and the twin’s closed door, and he was half convinced she was simply going to lead him to his room when she stopped abruptly outside of the loo and began fishing through her bag. 

They stood in thick silence as he watched her search for something. Finally- “Hermione…?” 

“Here,” she said abruptly, cutting off his question and thrust at him a pair of his own pajamas that he’d hastily packed when Hermione requested he get clothes for all of them. “I’ll leave your toothbrush in here after I’ve finished.”

“I didn’t pack them,” he admitted. 

“Oh,” was all she said and she turned to enter the loo. 

“Hermione,” he said again and she froze in the threshold, still not looking at him. “I can wait here if you’d-“ 

“I’m fine,” she said shortly. “I’d just like to shower.” 

The door shut in his face before he could say anything more. 

He’d hovered outside the bathroom for much longer than he’d like to admit, waiting to see if she was alright but he finally decided she’d cast a silencing charm as he couldn’t even hear the water running. He’d gone down to the kitchen to find that Harry had gone to see Bill and find out about whether Grimmauld Place would be safe enough for residence and when his parent’s stares had become too uncomfortable, he’d retreated back to his bedroom, accepting that for the first time in a very long time since he'd slept in his childhood bedroom alone. 

Again and again, his mind replayed the story Hermione had told. He could picture it so clearly, the sleepy smile she would have given when he woke her up, her hands running through his hair as he lay his head on her chest, the book lying open on the bed-

A knock on the door interrupted his obsessive thoughts. 

“Yeah?” he called, expecting Harry or perhaps his mother checking on him, but instead found Hermione, her hair wet and swimming in a t-shirt of his and an outgrown pair of Harry’s pajamas that she’d taken to wearing around the house. 

He hadn’t done a very good job of picking out pajamas for her, he realized as he took her in. The last thing she probably wanted was to be wearing something that reminded her of him. 

“Hey,” he said eagerly. “Feel any better?” 

Hermione nodded and offered a strained smile. “Yeah,” and then, when she’d had time to process, “No.” 

She set her bag down on the dresser and Ron watched hesitantly as she fussed with the contents. 

“Mum sent up a dreamless sleep potion,” Ron said as she picked up the vial that had been left there. 

He realized belatedly he should have left it in Percy’s room, but he was so used to her sleeping with him that-

“Thanks,” Hermione said tonelessly, examining the vial for a moment before setting it down. 

She hovered at the dresser for a moment and then, still without looking in his direction, came and sat down at the foot of the bed. Ron wondered if he could say something and if he should, what that something was. 

“I can’t look at you,” she said, naming what he’d already sorted out for himself. “Because when I do my heart races and I can feel  _ his _ lips against mine and  _ his  _ body, your body…” 

Ron sat there helplessly, stopping the hand that had unconsciously reached for her. 

“It’s so-” she paused, searching for a word. Ron could think of plenty but didn’t think she’d appreciate his suggestions. “-evil, what he did. He used you, the person I love, against me.” 

She wasn’t crying and somehow that made it all the worse. 

“He did this to hurt the both of us. To wound us.” She looked at him, determined “I don’t want to let him win.”

His heart flooded with pride as she stared at him, unflinching. 

“I love you, Hermione.” He told her gently. “And whatever you need-“ 

“I need you,” she said fiercely. “You’re what I need Ron.” 

“Can I-?” he asked, wanting to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. 

She nodded and pushed herself up the bed to lay her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, careful not to hold too tight. She gave a content sigh and her eyes drifted shut. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at Gawain,” Hermione whispered. 

“He can take it,” Ron assured her. 

“Yes, but he’s your boss,” Hermione said patiently, “And I’m your girlfriend and-“ 

“My girlfriend,” Ron snorted. “That’s not what he thinks of you, you know. That’s not how anyone thinks of you.” 

“They should,” Hermione said fiercely. “They should think of us belonging to one another. I like the idea of just being Ron Weasley’s girlfriend. It’s more important than the rest of it.” 

He smiled and thought briefly about teasing her about school being more important only to realize it was his own insecurities that placed those thoughts in his head. “Yeah,” he agreed softly, “You are more important than the rest of it.” 

Ron wasn’t sure how long it took Hermione to fall asleep. She refused the dreamless sleep potion, and he didn’t think it right to press her. But even after she’d drifted off Ron lay awake, watching her slow breathing and ready to wake her should her dreams turn sour. Long after he’d thought everyone had gone to bed there was the sound of footsteps and Ron greeted Harry with his wand pointing straight at his heart. 

“Everything alright?” Ron asked in a low voice as Harry held up his hands and quietly padded in. 

Harry nodded, “We just got back.” 

“We?” 

“Ginny wanted to come,” Harry explained. 

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Run that by mum did you?” 

“It’s not like I wanted to take her,” Harry said, rolling his eyes as he came to sit hesitantly at the foot of the bed. “But she said if I tried going off on my own she’d put a permeant sticking charm on our hands. I wasn’t left with much of a choice.” 

Ron smiled and shook his head. “I’d say you could do better than my sister but I think you’ve finally met your match.” 

Harry shook his head. “Anyway, Bill’s got the first two floors cleared already. He’s going to finish off the bedrooms and seal off the upper floors. So long as Gawain approves, we can move in at the end of the week.” 

“No point,” Ron said, “Until after Christmas at least.” 

Harry nodded. “It’ll give Kreacher more time anyway, I told him he could wait until morning but I think he was itching to get back in there.” 

“Think he’ll stay out of the upper floors?” Ron asked and Harry shrugged. 

He’d been glancing at Hermione worriedly throughout the conversation but seemed pained to look at her directly. 

“She’s alright,” Ron told him, “Shaken up, but she’s alright.” 

Harry nodded, looking away quickly and Ron was alarmed to see that his eyes were wet. 

“Gawain say anything about how he escaped?” Ron asked to distract him. He couldn’t think about Hermione being in danger for too long or he’d break down himself. 

“No, he was livid though,” Harry said grimly. “They’re keeping him at the Ministry until the trial can be rescheduled with Aurors guarding him round the clock.” 

“I suppose we’ll be looking into the security at Azkaban next,” Ron said, though the idea didn’t bother him. “The dementors aren’t very good guards. Dumbledore said so himself.”

Harry winced at their old Headmaster’s name and Ron regretted bringing him up, bringing up the conversation at all that they’d witnessed in the hospital wing all those years ago at the start of their war. They didn’t say anything for a moment 

Harry yawned widely and Ron wondered for a moment what time it was. Now that he knew they were safe, Harry and Hermione, he could feel exhaustion pulling at him. 

“Percy’s bedroom is open,” Ron offered. “Mum hinted pretty heavily at Hermione staying there, but she didn’t want to be alone.” 

Harry made no move to stand at the offer and he had the look that Ron had grown accustomed to as wanting something but being too afraid to ask. For all they offered and provided, there were still moments that Ron could acutely feel the Dursley’s impact on his best mate. 

“If you don’t want to stay here that is.” 

Harry gave a tiny head nod at the suggestion and said in a small voice, “If you don’t mind.” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Ron expected the holiday to be difficult for them all. It was the first since the war had ended since they’d all seen battle and since Fred...but it was made all the more worse with Rowle’s trial still looming over them. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ron found himself asking Hermione dozens of times a day, even when he promised himself he would stop. 

But every time Hermione would look over at him with sad eyes and nod, pulling him closer when his arms were around her and breaking his heart all over again. All of the plans he’d laid out, to visit her parents, to go drinking with everyone from their year, to spend time  _ alone _ , were canceled and instead it felt again like the summer where they lay around and waited. 

“You don’t have to testify you know,” Ron told her on the day before the trial, watching as she tried on the dress robes she’d worn whenever they’d been expected anywhere that summer. 

“Yes I do,” Hermione said with a bland voice, turning to look at herself in the mirror. 

“We’ve plenty of-” 

“Yes, I do,” Hermione repeated, only this time she was glaring at him from the mirror. “I have to testify, he doesn’t get to win.” 

“He won’t.” 

Out of kindness Harry and Ron had been dismissed from their duties, Gawain alluding that there could be others out for them though they all knew there was no evidence that Rowle hadn’t been working alone. 

Looking back, Ron knew that the trial had been rushed on their behalf but he scarcely noticed the furry that went into ensuring Rowle was put behind bars before Hermione was set to return to school. But due to Gawain’s efforts, they found themselves in the now-familiar courtroom, sitting on the stone benches and waiting to give testimony. 

Ron found it hard to look at Rowle, bound by magical cuffs to a chair. Only marginally easier was looking over at Hermione, unable to sit in the Auror’s section and instead sat across the room alongside other victims and their many family members. She wore a stiff expression, one that he’d become all too familiar with since the moment he’d heard her voice through the mirror and everything had changed. 

“The Wizengamont will now vote on whether to convict Rowle on the charges heard today...” 

Ron blinked, looking up at Kingsley who was still serving as Chief Warlock. According to dad, no one else had wanted to take the post. 

“All those in favor.” 

There was only a moment’s pause and then a flurry of red as those serving raised their hands to vote. The entire audience let out a breath as the hands were lowered and no one dared twitch as a vote to oppose was called. 

“By unanimous decision, Thorfin Rowle has been found guilty of…” 

Ron scarcely heard the words fall from Kingsley’s lips as a relieved buzz issued from the many spectators who had packed the stone room. Instead, his eyes locked with Hermione’s and she looked too stunned to move. The moment the gavel banged against the wood, signaling the end of the trial, Ron leaped to his feet and chased after Harry. They ignored those in their path, trying to stop them or shake Harry’s hand. 

Hermione had scarcely time to get to the end of her aisle in the little time it had taken to get to her and Ron’s intention of gathering her into his arms was thwarted by Harry who had beat him to it. 

Ron watched as Hermione, a little stunned, embraced Harry, her eyes locked on him. 

“You were brilliant,” Harry whispered into her ear and Ron found himself wanting to look away from the pain on his best mate’s face. 

“As were you,” Hermione said quietly and they clung to one another, oblivious to the people around them. 

Still feeling like he was in a fog, Ron put his hand on Hermione’s shoulder, needing to feel her there. She looked up at him and gave a sad smile. 

“It’s alright,” Hermione assured them both. “It’s over.” 

But even she didn’t look convinced by her words. Ron didn’t argue and gave up waiting for Harry to let go and wrapped his arms around them both. Vaguely he was aware of others staring and found that he didn’t care. All that matter was that they were safe, they’d succeeded once more and for now, there was one less threat wandering the wizarding world. 


End file.
